Down To Earth
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Wait for me...please.
1. Your Voice

**After long debates on Twitter, Pancake finally got me to write a story with *gasp* a non happy ending...so this story is to the song Down To Earth by Justin Bieber =] So plz enjoy =]**

* * *

It all started at an LA Power Plant. Just a typical investigation was about to get a lot worse. It was KC and Jackie; the two of them nervously investigating the internal area. They were on a steel floor, but both of them knew the danger they were in. Standing where they were, they were about 100 feet off the ground. With their fingers laced in each others' they continued to examine the area.

"Wait KC, stop." Jackie said nervously.

"What is it?" KC asked, tenseness mixed in her voice.

"Do you feel that? The flood is, like, vibrating."

"No, but I'm gonna radio into base." KC replied. She began to speak into the headset next to her face.

"KC for base."

"Go for base." Riley responded to KC's relief.

"Me and Jackie don't know what to do. She feels the floor like-"

"Like what? KC? Are you there?"

"Oh my God! Riley get over here now!" KC screamed after a few seconds.

"KC? It's Sam. Riley is running over to you guys."

"Riley!" Both of them yelled as a dark figure approached them quickly.

"Are you guys okay?" Riley asked, panting. KC ran over to him and flung her arms around him. Jackie ran over to him as well.

"We're okay; just freaking out." Jackie voice said, muffled by her tears.

"Just don't let go and I'll be fine." KC whispered, her voice cracking.

"Okay, let's get you two back to base." Riley said and began to shuffle his feet forward while the two weeping girls stayed secure to him. They approached the solid floor. KC had fallen behind slightly but still kept her hand on Riley's shoulder. Jackie was ahead of Riley and was the first to step on the solid floor. Riley was next, leaving KC standing alone on the wire floor. She was just about to step onto the floor when suddenly perspectives changed. KC let out a sharp scream that grasped Jackie's and Riley's attention immediately. They turned around and stared helplessly at KC as she dangled from the ground. Riley ran to her and stretched his hand out. KC caught it and began to pull herself up. Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed through Riley's back causing his hand to open. KC caught the ground again just as she began to slide further into the darkness. Riley put the pain aside immediately and looked up to see KC; but he didn't see her-what he saw was something that would scar him forever. The tips of her fingers disappeared below the metal. She fell lifelessly to the ground, knowing that she would become whatever pushed her over the edge soon. Her body slammed against the slate floor. KC last saw the team's faces, and then she was engulfed in a bright yellow light.

3 Months Later

"Riley...?" Jackie asked cautiously.

"I'll go." He replied dryly. They were at the power plant again after being asked to check it out again by the owners. Riley walked out of base camp and over to the center of the plant. He paused at the start of a new flooring...the wire floor. He shuffled over to the spot where he last saw KC alive, just like the night she fell. He sat down crossed-legged next to it.

"KC, you might not be out there, but if you are...can you talk to me?" Riley asked, not knowing how he withstood the burning of tears. A smoky figure appeared and approached him, but he wasn't scared.

"Riley? Is that you?" the figure whispered. It was undeniable that it was KC. She was her usual beautiful self. She was still wearing the outfit she always wore on investigations. She even had her headlamp and headset. She was herself.

"KC!" Riley yelled and ran to her ghostly figure.

"Riley, I've missed you." KC replied, her voice clear.

"KC, I'm just happy to see you."

"Riley...I just wish I could be with you."

"I know I can't bring you back down to Earth, but I have to questions to ask that you have to promise me.

"Okay."

"One: Will you wait for me?"

"Of course Riley. I will wait for all of you."

"And two...: do you like me?"

KC smiled a soft, relief smile. "Yes, Riley. I do. In fact I think I love you."

"Good, because I think I do to." Riley replied graciously.

"Well Riley, I think this is goodbye."

"W-w-why are you saying goodbye?"

"Riley, I love you...but it's time for us to say goodbye."

"Wait KC, one last thing." He said, and tried to press his lips against hers but they went right through her.

"Don't worry Riley. We can do that when you're with me. We'll still be teenagers, you get to choose."

"Okay, but can you please speak into the voice recorder...I need your voice until I hear it again."

"As much as I wish I could come with you guys, I can't. But I will be at every location you investigate. I will make sure to find you before you leave. And Riley, before I leave...keep my voice saying this. I love you Riley." KC said in her sweet voice and faded away into the darkness.


	2. You Promised

**I couldnt bear to end it sadly so I published a continuation i guess you could call it :P so plz enjoy the happiness =]**

* * *

100 Years Later

It was the day that KC had been waiting for. The day that she would be reunited with her friends. The team had broken up right around the time that Jackie and Riley were sent to opposite ends of the country for college. Sam and Zack attempted to keep it up but when Sam left for college, Zack was left alone. Even he tried to do it solo but it eventually became too much of struggle with school work and everything. Riley was the first to appear, which made KC happy. He was still the same; 17 and a skeptic. It didn't take KC long to hug him. One by one, Sam and Jackie appeared, holding hands. Zack appeared soon after with another girl. Jackie gave a that's-his-girlfriend wink. They all exchanged embraces and talked as if 100 years had been a minute.

"So Riley, I promised you something." KC said, smiling.

"Yes, I did KC. And I've been waiting forever." Riley replied.

"So shall we?" KC asked, her voice bouncing.

"We shall." Riley said and locked his lips against hers.


End file.
